House Party
by YamiEvil1
Summary: Nakinashi is having a birthday and Justin has a brilliant idea (for once!) please R&R!
1. Preperation

Foreword: okay, just so you know, I don't own anything in here except myself, but I will become samurai master of the universe as soon as I master the Millennium Katana! laughs ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Justin: hey Kenshin, I need a hand throwing my party for Nakinashi.  
  
Kenshin: why ask me for help?  
  
Justin: cuz, you're the only one around this place besides me.  
  
Kenshin: oh, yeah, don't remind me.  
  
Justin: Draws Millennium Katana  
  
Kenshin: okay, okay, I'll help!!!!  
  
Justin: good! sheathes Millennium Katana  
  
Kenshin: what do you need done?  
  
Justin: don't know yet.  
  
Kenshin: then why ask me for help????  
  
Justin: I need a party committee!!!  
  
Kenshin: okay, I get your point!  
  
Justin: wow, for once you saw my point.  
  
Kenshin: okay let's get brainstorming.... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Marik: why am I not in this chapter?!?!?  
  
Justin: don't worry, you'll be in soon!  
  
Nakinashi: you're throwing me a birthday party?!?!?!?!  
  
Justin: how did you get in here?!?!?  
  
Nakinashi: I do the preview, remember?!?!?  
  
Justin: oh, yeah. Preview away, my friend!  
  
Nakinashi: Next time on house party,  
  
Justin: checks off checklist items where's Britney Britney?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Marik: she's the stripper in the cake, remember?!?!?!  
  
Justin: oh, yeah!!  
  
Kenshin: tries to eat a piece of the cake what's this stripper doing in the cake?!?!?!?!?  
  
Justin and Marik: point to each other it was his idea!!!!!!!! both run off   
  
Nakinashi: all that and more on the next house party!!! 


	2. The Party

Foreword: well, I don't own anything! Are you happy?!?!?!? Anyway there are two major areas in this chapter: Nakinashi's house, where the party group is setting up for the party, and Nakinashi's Motel room, where Nakinashi is temporarily staying until the party this chapter. The places are separated by a , okay?!?!?!!?! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------- Justin: 7:53 P.M., hurry it up people!!  
  
Marik: everything is in place, except for the cake in which stripper Britney Britney will pop out of.  
  
Kenshin: Guests are arriving.  
  
Justin: Everything is going according to my plan.  
  
Kenshin and Marik: you had a plan!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Justin: sure what do ya take me for, an idiot?!?!?!?  
  
Kenshin and Marik: Very Afraid no...  
  
Justin: good!  
  
Nakinashi: time to go, got to be back home by 8:30.  
  
(Author's smartass note: Nakinashi doesn't know about the party)  
  
Justin: checks off checklist items where's Britney Britney?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Marik: she's the stripper in the cake, remember?!?!?!  
  
Justin: oh, yeah!!  
  
Kenshin: tries to eat a piece of the cake what's this stripper doing in the cake?!?!?!?!?  
  
Justin and Marik: point to each other it was his idea!!!!!!!! both run off  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
Everyone: Surprise!?!?!?!?!  
  
Nakinashi: !!!!!  
  
Nakinashi: wow. For once I can leave Justin in charge and not have half of my house gone, and have a good and decent party for once!!! And also have a stripper in my house!!!!!  
  
After the Party  
  
Nakinashi: Kenshin, Justin, Marik, thanks for the party, I'm impressed with your maturity and your choice in strippers.  
  
Kenshin & Marik: thank Justin, it was his idea!!  
  
Nakinashi: it was?!?!  
  
Justin: Yup! beams  
  
Nakinashi: good job is still shocked over the fact that Justin ran the party ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------- Afterword: well, it was a good two chapters, I think. Anyway, I need ideas for house party 2! Like what should I call it? Who's birthday should it be?!?! And Most IMPORTANTLY, who should be the stripper?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!? 


End file.
